Toa
Toa are Matoran who have had their elemental powers activated and were designed to protect other Matoran, as well as keepers of peace in the Matoran Universe. Biographical Information Toa are created if Matoran absorb a large amount of power, usually from a , though a number of other possibilities exist. Energized Protodermis can also create Toa from Matoran, but not always. Each Toa has control over a certain Elemental Power, the most common being Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Stone, and Ice, though others are known to exist. Toa possessing legendary elements are a rarity, as misuse of their power could lead to the destruction of one of the universe's fundamental forces. Most Toa also wear Great Kanohi masks. Every Toa has a fixed destiny that they are intended to fulfill, though it is not a given that they will succeed in doing so. If the Toa does succeed, they may choose to undergo a transformation into Turaga. The process involves locking their Toa power inside a Toa Stone, which can then be taken by a destined Matoran. Most Toa work in Toa teams, which are traditionally comprised of six members, most Matoran believe that a team of seven can cause destruction to the universe. However, there are a number of groups that disregard this rule. Known Toa Toa Pine / Pine-Nui *Matama *Sikama *Nickah *Kyrrehk *Willkam *Klaykam First Fifteen Toa Enter Here KMES *Pyrex *Kopak *Kopek *Kero *Jav *Yeq Toa Mystrya of Skirma Nui *Skeletrok *Viciu *Ironui *Cranta *Gallale *Philadell Toa Iarn *Halok *Lome (Formerly) *Ihu (Unofficial) *Gelik *Karael Toa Krano *Frucas *Miran *Covoc *Kuro *Kurek Toa Tera *Toa Telrak *Toa Jatax *Toa Menax *Toa Yaltraz *Toa Gerjak *Toa Zalt *Toa Vessen Toa Mata/Nuva *Tahu *Gali *Lewa *Pohatu *Onua *Kopaka *Takanuva (honorary) *Notha *Voriki *Goalrock (Unofficially) Toa Sitrius *Eritko *Sanya *Tangle *Krakua *Fentra *Busta *Drah *Gust Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *Jaller *Hahli *Kongu *Hewkii *Nuparu *Matoro Toa Olmak *Saaru *Veylik *Shika *Athleu *Cien *Iro Vela Nui Toa *Toa Nikilia *Toa Neton *Toa Tanua *Toa Bogario *Toa Kualies *Toa Porata *Terihax *Nexiax *Dayiax *Kuakiax *Herilax *Jeriax *Reniax *Jovana *Toa Hanua *Toa Ignia *Toa Artis *Toa Kria *Toa Niatie *Toa Keria *Toa Fera *Toa Himua *Toa Halia *Toa Joha *Toa Bomaha *Parua Trielement Toa (Known) The Trielement Toa were a result of the Next Generation Alpha Beings' attempt to make Toa avatars when encountering species outside of their own planets. *Destrix *Hahlykia *Nittero Toa Inkari/Kerale *Toa Kembra - Current Leader *Toa Inturi - Deputy Leader *Toa Eriym (Deceased) *Toa Metrem - Stratigist *Toa Urika *Toa Teril(Deceased) *Toa Nemra(Deceased) *Toa Nuiden - Leader(Deceased) Potoka Nui/Toa Potoka *Turaga Otuka (formerly) *Toa Terik *Others Toa Rubix *Zekan *Karan *Doken *Karda *Gaigan *Gamma *Krinak *Kawahi Toa Hagah The Toa Hagah were several teams of Toa who were employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta to act as bodyguards for a number of Makuta. Below are the known teams and members: *Teridax's Team **Norik **Iruni **Gaaki **Pouks **Kualus **Bomonga *Orriki's Team **Krataka **Krexp **Vreck **Kiza **Unnamed Toa **Unnamed Toa *Benjarmin's Team **Taro **Korasaunt **Cardack **Sayna **Xertech **Gravitara *Ceasame's Team **Unknown Toa of Ice **Unknown Toa of Earth **Unknown Toa of Plantlife **Unknown Toa of Shadow **Unknown Toa of Lightning **Unknown Toa of Water *Antroz's Team **"Mauler" **Tockar **Ryl **Socah **Terrus **Ampala *Karath's Team **Arrea **Humtaru **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Gravity **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Stone **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice *Serrakaan's Team **Elendiss **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Magnitism **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice **Unnamed Toa of Water **Unnamed Toa of Stone Toa Protectorate *Ganon *Ikarki (Deceased) *Skanix (Deceased) *Nalok (Deceased) *Onuix (Deceased) *Procks (Deceased) Toa Avohkii *Reyru *Iymouvu *Kuhrii *Tewku *Lhitau *Lekama *Zalliaru *Tritau (honorary) Toa Akyna/Toa Kynika *Atast *Nadhoku *Ahsia *Dekea *Kadyx *Haddisi *Kamahn *Taatoh (formerly) Toa Wahrua/Toa Labyrinthika *Moratu *Shahli *Kanu *Rikacha *Favik *Unavak Toa Noma *Alum - Leader (Deceased) *Katon - Current leader *Dais - Deceased *Iruni - Deceased *Tuyet *Watak - Deceased *Torag Toa Spartan *Toa Axoras *Toa Ralord *Toa Zataka *Master Theif Gigas Magna Storyline *Shayla *Fairon *Rantu *Flamu TardirProductions' *Sandon *Fiero *Gani *Reidor *Hanaia *Andayka *Nightwish *"Raptor"(Akadian Toa) *"Cypher"(Akadian Toa) *Kriegherz(Akadian Toa) *Defilak(Deceased) *Takanuva *Electrifico *Terjon(Deceased) *Terjakk(Mutated combination of Terjon and Avarakk) *Tarkor *Annala *Takashi(Result of an accident that fused Takanuva with Ryoshi) *Ihsakat *Ryoshi Toa Nenyek/Ayre *Ardros *Bedura *Motran *Phalanx *Potek *Arra Toa Barmega *Mutra Vakama *NewMetru Nokama *NewMetru Onewa *Hagox Toa Kyra *Tritus *Halix *Kivox *Vorepu *Orys *Dezek *Taliko Toa Eulalia *Cardack *Stronna *Typhax *Firon *Rumblax Toa Kecil *Pyron *Myd *Kaldar *Zorzahkx Toa Xander *Glortex *Rora *Gelkik *Cyson *Skylar *Shorn *Tarkan *Manoh *Kolhix *Jalen *Nidon *Forsca *Starck *Histar *Igala Unnamed Toa Team *Sohka *Gachry *Deamanu *Sudeno *Hetro *Rewen Toa Matrux *Potras *Letos *Komora *Onudos *Takaros *Gatros Toa Terak *Hataka *Narosa These are the only Toa left on this team. The other four were killed by Makuta. Toa Avahka *Crucedus- Leader, Toa of Storms *Helax- Second in command, Toa of Moonlight *Krahkus- Tracking Expert, Toa of Sonics *Plasmus- Toa of Plasma *Magmax- Communications expert, Toa of Magma *Ferun- Toa of Magnetism *Avheros- Toa of Iron *A Toa of Shockwaves *A Toa of Lightning Former members *Morox- A member of The Defiance, Toa of Ice *The Hidden- One of the few male toa of psionics *Evorus- Toa of plantlife *Avahkus- Deceased toa of Antimatter Toa Igniters *Jovan- Toa Igniter of Magnetism and Leader of the Team *Ahodan- Toa Igniter of Psionics and one of the few Male Toa of Psionics *Takulo- Toa Igniter of Plantlife *Dozak- Toa Igniter of Ice *Manata- Toa Igniter of Plasma *Ramses- Toa Igniter of Gravity *Voton- Toa Igniter of Mercury *Orion- Toa Igniter of Protodermis *Vhikana- Male Toa Igniter of Lightning *Ronok- Toa Igniter of Vacuum *Pomaku- Toa Igniter of Sonics *Aozar- Toa Igniter of Light *Roton- Toa Igniter of Iron *Gorm- Toa Igniter of Energy Non-Team Toa These Toa do not belong to any established team at the present. *Akatark *Antwon *Arrea *Biodron *Blast *Cellix *Chromosina *Dalgev *Donavitch *Feanor *Galika *Harlen *Helryx *Hipory *Hydros *Imydrex *Jareroden *Kaia *Kamlo- No known team at present. Possibly part of a Team in the Toa Empire Universe. *Karthak *Katron *Kazepza *Kyhrex *Lihkan *Magog *Moliki *Monpholee *Nirach *Oksaki *Poxxu *Ragna *Rando *Saquc (Was once, the rest set off for other lands) *Scotho *Shadow Tahu *Shardak *Shaza *Sikle *Skydrax *Soalaz *Tazahk *Theobroma *Toa Gravakk *Treedaka *Vakal *Vezon(Chaos) *Zektox (Formerly) *Zoruxx *Zuvak Toa Zakaz This is a team of Toa that were sent to stop Makuta Spirah from tampering with the Skakdi on Zakaz *Kranza *Remmez (formerly) *Unnamed Toa of Air *Unnamed Toa of Water *Unnamed Toa of Ice *Unnamed Toa of Stone Toa Kelrax *Katarix *Hau *Miru *Pakari *Akaku Toa Hilrek *Keos(Formerly now known as toa Katarix) *Guardaniks *Shard Kritar's Team *Kritar *Drigex *Unnamed Toa of Magnitism *Unnamed Toa of Water *Unnamed Toa of Psionics *Unnamed Toa of Lightning *Unnamed Toa of Stone Secret Toa Resistance Toa *Helryx *Ackron *Alara *Valrya Hook's Team *Hook - Time *Jaller - Fire *Azon - Fate *Dude - Gravity *Faitress - Fate *Rosalina - Water *Hahli - Water *Evnika - Unknown Toa Rahi *Norik-Meh (leader) *Gaaki-Rah (Second-in-command) *Bomongo-Seyf *Pouks-Iah *Kualas-Pokoko *Iruini-Souh New Toa Team *Orde *Zaria *Chiara *Gelu (guide) Toa Melkoria *Mercury (formerly) *Lightus *Emeria *Saphrus *Aweno *Podari Toa Tronux *Voran (Leader, honorary, deceased) *Runik (Current leader) *Yurdil *Bartha *Jahvoka *Xovar (Formerly, missing) Toa Zephin *Agima (Leader) *Talon *Vike(Formerly) *Reganon Order of Mata Nui V2 *Clone Troopers 1-999 *Clone Trooper 1000 *Clone Trooper 1001 *Clone Troopers 1002-1999 *Clone Trooper 2000 *Clone Trooper 0 Toa Elementals *Alpha-Active *Beta-KIA *Zeta-KIA *Gamma-MIA *Delta-KIA *Omega -KIA *Epsilon-KIA Toa Rodok *Ildori *Kimack *Teres *Wryos *Tiaer Others *Shaller - Doesn't consider himself one, Fire/Shadow *Virex - Honorary *Recapar - Rogue, Ultra-powered by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Fire/Shadow Trivia *They are known as placetoids by the Crustainax. =Toa Failsafes= *Kovastrin *A few others that remain so far unknown. Appearances *Bionicle (film) *Bionicle: The Quest for the Mask of Life *Bionicle: Destiny *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows *Bionicle: Mask of Light *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn *Recollections *Jman98 Saga Category:Toa Category:Species